Love is a Heavyweight
by mythstical dragon
Summary: It's the summer after sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco go to a gym. Funny things happen... i suck at summaries but please readreview! HGDM
1. Whoah!

A/N: Hey people! This is my first fic so if it sucks I'm really sorry and kindly tell me my follies.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this plot.

Chapter 1: Whoa!

It's the last month of summer after sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger sits by her window and stares smugly in the sky, waiting for Harry and Ron to reply to her recent letters.

'Ugh! I should be at 12 Grimmauld Place right now with Harry and Ron, but NOO! They say it's too crowded with the entire Weasley family, excluding Percy and the rest of the Order!' thought Hermione.

"Screw sitting here! I'm going to the gym," yelled Hermione to no one in particular. Over the summer, Hermione has been going to the gym to pass time since she couldn't hang out at the Order's headquarters and her parents went on their 17th anniversary, leaving Hermione with an empty house, a car, and no where to fun to go.

            "Bye, Crookshanks! Mommy will be back after 2 hours!" Hermione said after grabbing her stuff and the car keys, and slammed the house door. Crookshanks cracks an eyelid open just a millimeter and closes it again to fall back asleep.

33333

"Fuck you _Father_!" BANG! The door slams and an enraged Draco Malfoy gets into his Black BMW Z3 and zips away from Malfoy Manor.

'Who does he think he is?! Comes from Azkaban, starts ordering people around, then goes, and _hits_ Mom! I need to relieve some stress, how about that local muggle gym, I can work out and relieve stress at the same time,' thought Draco.

As Draco pulls into the parking lot, another Z3 pulls in but this time the color was silver. And out steps a wavy-haired brunette young woman with an evenly tanned body wearing a black halter top and tight jeans and a pair of black flip-flops.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Draco muttered under his breath. The brunette young woman looks around and spots Draco, Draco noticing this, does the infamous Malfoy smirk and winks at her. She smiles, blushes and walks in quickly.

'Well this might be fun, going to the gym, check out some hot girls…'

A/N: Well what do you think?! Please R/R I won't update till I know this story has a good or O.K. plot! And I'm not threatening…


	2. The Gym

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm sorry that I couldn't keep all the characters (well so far) in character…the plot just wouldn't have worked. Some quick thank you'd or should I make a whole page of thank you'd after every three chapters? Please vote but I'll put thanks up for now…

-Wow( )

-foxer

-Nocturnal Sun

-Brittny()

-lra-dragonfruit

ok on with the story!

Oh yeah! This story might include some profanity and other rated R, I'm going to change it.

------------------------

Chapter 2: The Gym {sorry very corny}

Hermione exited her car to see the hottest guy ever to be seen in London! He wore a black shirt tight enough to see his well-defined chest and abs and black trousers. He had platinum blonde hair so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it…his eyes were clocked by shades but she could tell that he was checking her out. The guy smirks, and Hermione smiles and blushes and hurriedly walks into the gym.

'Oh my god, he is soo FINE! And that smirk…reminds me of someone, that hair too…ugh, if only I could think today! But NOO! Harry and Ron just had to not reply to my letters and make me so upset!' Hermione entered the locker rooms still ranting in her head; she quickly changes and heads out into the main gym, 'Should I do abs or arms?' Hermione looks at herself really quickly and decides, 'Abs.' Hermione walks to the stretching area but stops dead in her tracks, 'Oh my god! There's the hottie! He is seriously FINE, yet so familiar… well after I relieve some stress, I might be able to think who he reminds me of…'

33333

Draco got out of his car and entered the locker rooms, all the while scouting for hot chicks, 'Damn not a single one even half-way decent! They are all fatties who want to work out, go home and gain all the stuff they worked off! Only that girl was hot, she sort of reminds me of someone…oh well!' Draco went to the stretching area and, obviously, started stretching. Not soon after, the hot brunette chick appeared, Draco turned his head slightly to take a more detailed look at her than at the parking lot, 'Definitely not half bad… hm…she has a cute face, and those eyes...she must be a witch, I remember seeing her somewhere at Hogwarts…' She noticed him and Draco smirked and winked at her, again!

33333

'Ah! He smirked and winked at me AGAIN! Well actually, a lot of guys are winking, but not smirking…speaking of smirks…could it be…nah! There are plenty of men with hair like that...' The guy turns away and she looks at him closely, he definitely is possibly the hottest guy of them all. Hermione inwardly shrugs and proceeds to stretch. All the while she was stretching she knew that people, actually men were watching her, especially that hot guy, 'Shallow.' She quickly finishes and walks off.

33333

While Hermione was stretching, Draco was indeed checking her out, 'She has a really cute butt…she really grew curves in the perfect places and not too much growth either…' (A/N: did that make sense) Draco watches her walk away and Draco gets up and starts to follow her, 'I should follow her…wait! Malfoy's do NOT follow chicks, they look, seduce, bed, and dump chicks! But follow/stalk is not one of them!' Draco turns suddenly to the weight area and starts doing triceps; all the while noticing fat girls and even married ladies watching him, 'I know, I'm a stud man! Hehe.'

33333Normal POV

Not long after, 'his self-proclaimed girl' appears at the weight room, Draco pretends she is not noticing there and continues to his biceps. Hermione also avoids contact with Draco, but secretly when resting between sets, she watches his muscles flex and everything he does, even the way he breathes is sexy! After about an hour of workout, sometimes seeing him/her and sometimes not, they go to the locker rooms, change and exit.

33333

Hermione exits the locker rooms and takes out her cell phone, she walks out into the parking lot and dials Harry's phone number.

"Hello?" said a gruff voice, 'Must me Uncle Vernon.'

"Hi is Harry there?"

"Yeah…Hold on,"

'ooo Uncle Vernon sounds annoyed.'

"Hello?"

"Harry! Hi! It's Hermione!"

"Hi Hermione! I was wondering when you would call me! I'm dieing of boredom here," Harry lowers his voice, "Uncle Vernon barred my windows so Hedwig can't leave the house, she is miserable!"

"Aww it's alright Harry, well I gotta go but I know you don't care but I saw this totally hot guy at the gym, he looks so familiar! He looks like someone from school. Well I'll see you at Diagon Alley, right?"

"Hmm…I don't know anything about guys, that's Ginny's department! You should know that by now! I wonder who Mr. Handsome is…"

"Yeah…who IS he?"

"His name is Draco Malfoy..." drawled the oh-so-familiar voice from behind Hermione, "well Granger, I see you've grown up."

'Oh my fucking God! Malfoy!' Hermione was screaming in her head almost about to kill herself because she totally checked MALFOY out!! "Um…Harry, I gotta go seriously, I'll see you later…by-y-ye…" Hermione hangs up the phone without waiting for a reply, she gulps and turns around to see the same guy she was looking at, a.k.a. Malfoy.

------------------

ok...sorry i didnt get to put all the reviewers i just put the people down that reviewed before i started writing, ill include you guys in my next chapter...this one was pretty corny but review! i dont mind if you flame, i guess but yea! bye!

-mythstical dragon


End file.
